First Impressions
by roariloveyoux
Summary: The story of how Kat and Riddick met ... One shot.


The rain fell from the sky drenching all unlucky enough to be caught outside. Screams could be heard as footsteps pattered hard against the ground. A young girl no older than seventeen skidded around the corner soon followed by three men. Her hair clung to the side of her face and the blood slid from her body with the rain.

"Stop right now!" Ignoring their yells the girl turned another corner. A wall stood tall in front of her; she'd entered a dead end. Turning to face the three men, she pulled out a knife she had stuck in her pocket.

"Come and get me." She could hear the hesitation in their breaths. After a few seconds, one of the men lunged forward quickly followed by another. With one swift motion the girl had taken both men down. Wiping the blade against her clothes she turned toward the final man.

"Wanna have a go as well?" The breath hitched in his throat. He turned away from the girl and ran back the way he'd come. A smirk slid across her face as she pocketed her knife. "That's what I thought."

Clapping filled the silence causing the girl to spin around to face whoever was walking behind her. She could hear his boots splashing against the ground. His heavy breathing caused the hairs on the back of her neck to raise.

"That was impressive."

"What do you want?" Silently the girl slid the knife from her pocket making sure it stayed hidden behind her back.

"I was just giving praise where it's deserved." His deep voice caused shivers to raise up her spine; She didn't like the feeling. Lunging forward the girl brought her knife down intent on digging it deep into the stranger. However he had been anticipating her move and he quickly countered her attack. Knocking her weapon to the ground, the man pinned her against the wall.

"That wasn't very nice _little girl_."

"I'm not a little girl!" She tried pulling herself free but the man proved to be too strong. During their little scuffle, neither noticed the silent footsteps sneaking behind them. It wasn't until the mysterious man was ripped away from her that the girl finally sensed others around them. The man she'd let run away had brought reinforcements. There was a grunt as the man was knocked unconscious and she could hear the astonishment in the men's voices as they realized who they'd captured.

"It's Riddick!" Before the girl could register who this Riddick was, a boot connected with the side of her head causing her to lose consciousness as well.

Her head hurt but she couldn't remember why. The air around her didn't smell like it did before she'd fallen asleep. Thinking hard, the girl tried to remember what had happened. Like a tidal wave everything came rushing back. She'd murdered last night. She'd encountered a strange man and because of him they had been captured by mercs.

Her eyes fluttered open as a growl erupted from her lips. Laughter filled the room indicating the man had awoken as well.

"A little angry I see."

"You idiot! You got us captured." Again the man laughed only causing her anger to rise. "Where did they take us?"

"Some slam I suppose." She frowned at his vague response. Closing her eyes, she allowed her senses to scope out the room. It seemed they were the only two in that particular cell but she could hear voices radiating throughout the building. Footsteps echoed along the halls as the guards walked back and forth.

"Who are you?" Her eyes opened at the sound of his voice. Cocking her head to the side she considered his question for a moment.

"None of your concern." The sound of chains rattling filled the room as the man shifted slightly in her direction. Moving her foot slightly, the girl could feel the cold metal of the shiv she kept hidden. The mercs had forgotten to make sure she was disarmed. A small smile fluttered across her lips as a plan started to form.

"What're you smiling for?"

"Just thinking." An irritated growl erupted from the man's throat causing the girl to laugh. Leaning back against the wall the girl started to wait for her opportune timing.

**Riddick's POV**

He stared at the girl through the darkness curiously. For the last hour she had been softly humming to herself. She was an interesting girl to say the least. Watching her take down two mercs at once was no small feat. They were trained to take down the most horrible of convicts but this girl hadn't looked like a convict at first glance. What had given her away was the blood on her clothes and the wild animal look in her eyes. Her eyes; they had been another interesting feature of hers. They were the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen but what intrigued him the most was the fact that, from what he had observed, the girl was blind.

"Will you stop that." He watched in satisfaction as his voice caused the girl to jump. Her eyes fluttered open with irritation in them.

"Sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it."

"What were you humming anyway?" The question slipped from his mouth before he could stop himself. It wasn't that he actually cared what she was humming. He just wanted to hear her talk again.

"It used to be my favorite when I was a child. It's the only thing I have left of my mother."

"_How cute." _The sarcasm bit hard through his voice and he could see the glare forming across her face.

"You're the one that asked!"

**Normal POV**

She leaned back against the wall as anger filtered through her body. Her eyes picked up on voices right outside their door. Her anger momentarily left her. It was a shift change; time for her to act. Sitting still she waited for the original guard to leave. The man next to her had shifted to face her. She could feel his curiosity but she offered no explanation.

"Hey! Hey guard!" There was a grunt as the man peered his head through the bars.

"What do you want?"

"I think my arms broken. I told the last guy but he ignored me. I need to see a medic."

"You're fine."

"How the fuck am I fine with a broken arm man! That's abuse; you can get fired for that." There was a grunt from the man and momentarily the girl thought her plan was going to fail. However after a few seconds silence she could hear the door creaking as the guard opened it. There was a click indicating he had turned the light on; this caused a grown from the man sitting next to her and she could feel him covering his face.

"It looks fine to me."

"For fuck's sake just take me to the medic." Another grunt followed. Then the guard leaned down and undid her chains form the wall. He started to pull her up but the girl acted quickly. Reaching under her pants, she grabbed the shiv from her shoe and dragged it roughly across the man's throat. There was a gurgling noise before the man fell to the ground.

Grapping the keys from his belt, she quickly unchained herself. The girl started to step towards the door but she hesitated. Biting her lip softly she turned back towards the mysterious man and undid his chains.

"Come on then."

"Turn the lights off first."

"What?"

"Turn the lights off. They hurt my eyes." It only took her a second to realize what he meant. The man had a surgical shine job. It finally dawned on her who this mysterious man was. Richard B. Riddick. The infamous convict everyone knew of.

The two moved quickly through the halls. Any one that crossed paths with them never had time to raise the alarm. It didn't take them long to find the landing bay. There was one ship still there. One left for any emergencies. Without saying a word to each other, the two quickly started the ship and set it for any location other than where they were.

**Riddick's POV**

Leaning back in his chair, Riddick continued to stare at the girl before him. He'd noticed that she hadn't bothered with cryo sleep either. The animal scent radiated off of her and drowned his senses. Cocking his head to the side, he allowed the question to slip from his lips as more of a demand than anything else.

"Will you tell me your name now."

"Katherine."


End file.
